The Legend of Yin and Yang
by ShadowAngel612
Summary: Two girls are transported to the Yugioh world by a book and are formed into Yin and Yang. There, they meet the cast and new rivalries, love, and magic is unleashed.similar to Yugioh storyline with a few twists. eventual romance


Author's note: ok, this fic. is mainly centered around Emilia and Kitsune, but there are a lot of Yugioh stuff in there too, so just bear with me and tell me what you think… oh! And thank you to Serzie(sp?), who told me what AU means. This is not AU, I'm just shoving two new characters into the story line and messing with it a bit. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I only own Emilia and Kitsune.

The Legend of Yin and Yang 

It started out as a typical day, two best friends were sitting on their bed reading magazines, chatting, laughing, and goofing off. Pretty normal, right? Well I'll tell you now that wasn't the case. One's name is Kitsune, and her best friend is Emilia, and they are not very normal. Most girls would be reading magazines about dating, boys and hot new celebrities, but their magazines were on things like sword fighting and spells. They had been reading about these things for quite some time, and were always together.

Now I should tell you a bit about them. They have been best friends for over two years now, and are really tight. They are the best of friends and are a lot alike in some areas, although you wouldn't really be able to tell by looking at them. Emilia and Kitsune are as different as day and night. Emilia has strait blonde hair that comes to her shoulders, and blue-gray eyes, while Kitsune has chin-length brunette hair that is thick and in many layers. Not only that but, Kitsune is pretty small for her age. She's almost fifteen and only four-foot eleven! Emilia just turned fifteen and she's already over five feet tall. Sometimes Kitsune feels a bit jealous of her because she's also pretty skinny and everyone says she has a baby face, which she kinda does. Emilia is healthy-looking and had a nice, somewhat mature face for our age. But that has never come between these two.

It was the next night that it happened. Something that would change their lives forever… but I'll get to that later. Anyway, Emilia had called Kitsune up that night sounding very discouraged about something. Knowing that she had to cheer her up before she exploded, they had arranged to meet in the woods down the street and vent. Once they arrived there, they talked and wandered further into the woods, further than they had ever gone before, and discovered a tiny clearing. In the clearing was a circle that seemed to be carved into the earth. The design on the circle consisted of the sun and moon inside a delicate star. Inside the design was a beautifully bound book. You can guess how confused the two teens were.

"What is that?" Emilia asked as the two moved towards the circle, as they passed through it, Kitsune could have sworn she felt a soft tingling throughout her whole body. In a moment it passed and she watched as Emilia picked up the book.

"What's the book about, Emilia?" Emilia flipped through the book.

"It's friggin' blank…" It was true. There was nothing on the pages of the entire book…though the borders surrounding the pages were beautifully detailed.

"Hey! Maybe we could use this for a drawing pad or something!" Emilia nodded at her friend's opinion and they proceeded to write their names on the book's inside cover. As they did however, a strange thing happened. A bright light engulfed the two girls and the last thing they remember seeing before they were blinded by light, were their names being scrawled across the top of the book in big fancy letters beneath the words, "The Legend of Yin and Yang".

_Emilia's POV_

Owww… where am I? This place doesn't feel familiar…I hear voices…I wonder what they're saying…I open my eyes to a strange sight. I appear to be in the middle of a city…but I don't remember being near our city…as I sat up, I saw many people walking around, but none where I am…I wonder why?

HONK! HONK! I whip around as an enormous truck bears down on top of me.

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was that me screaming? I dove out of the way just in time. I could hear the driver yelling at me as the jerk sped off. Well that answers the question of why no one was there. Now to find the answer of the next one… where the hell am I?! As I pick myself up off the ground I hear people, especially this group of boys behind me, snickering. I didn't look that bad, did I? Just then, I realize I am still in my pajamas! And not just any pajamas… it had to be the ones with the pink fleece bottoms with the hole in the butt and the see through camisole… yes, I wear that to bed. Flushing red with embarrassment, I run away from the onlookers and find a corner on the street to curl up in and regain my composure…I realize something's missing…

"Kitsune? Are you here?" Where was she? Did I come here on my own?! Tears fill my eyes as I realize my predicament. I had no idea where I was and I had lost my best friend out here! And to make matters worse, I was wearing a see through pajama shirt! Why me? As I am about to break down, a shadow passes over me. I look up to see a teenage boy looking about fifteen or sixteen years old standing over me.

"Are you alright?" his voice is firm, yet at the same time holds gentleness and worry. He has brown hair that seems to be growing in a large spike over his forehead, I still don't know how he does that, and soft brown eyes looking at me in concern.

"I'm fine… just very lost." I answer to him. He smiles and reaches out a hand to pull me to my feet. Wow, he's hot… and being nice to me… ok, so I'm a bit boy crazy in the mind.

"My name's Tristan…Tristan Taylor. Who are you?"

"I…I'm Emilia" I blush as his eyes are drawn to my see through shirt, "and I should be going now… goodbye!" I ran off as fast as I could to get away from the stares. 'How am I going to get home?!' I ask myself frantically. I continue running and run into someone.

"Watch it!" I look up and see a very pretty woman around her early twenties looking down at me. "Hello, can I help you, little girl?" My face flushes.

"Hey! I'm no little girl! I'm fifteen years old and in high school!" the woman looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry kid. Y'see, you looked a lot younger in that position. By the way, I'm Mai Valentine." Mai Valentine? Man, I'd hate to have her name on Valentine's Day! I looked Mai up and down. She was rather tall, with long, blonde hair that went to her waist, just like mine! Except it was a lot wavier than mine was. "Hey, kid… you lost? We should find your folks."

"Um… I'm kinda here on my own…I was with my friend but we got separated and I don't know where she is! And I have no place to stay…" My eyes fill up with tears for about the thirtieth time today. Mai seems to get my predicament because she says,

"Hey… why don't you crash at my place 'till you get yourself a place or we get you back home…that ok with you?" I nod and twenty minutes later I find myself in a cozy-cool little apartment and falling asleep by the fireplace. I sure hope I can find Kitsune soon… I hope she's ok…

_Kitsune's POV_

All I feel is searing heat from all directions, where the hell am I? I open my eyes just in time for a large amount of sand to get roughly blown into them.

"Oww!" I rub my eyes in irritation and once I move them a remarkable and colorful sight greets me. Sand. Sand, sand, and more sand. In fact… as I look around, the only direction where there isn't sand is down… Waitaminuite. I roll over in self-disgust into an upright sitting position and look for anything other than sand, clouds, sand, heat waves, sand, and did I mention SAND?! All of the sudden, I catch sight of what looks like a small town, (made of what else, sand.) in the distance! Jumping up in excitement, I run in that direction, shaking the cursed sand out of my clothes and hair.

Once I reach the city, I realize I'm getting many curious stares from passersby, and no wonder! Everyone is dressed on tunics while I'm standing here in my too-large black pajama bottoms, and too- short black pajama pants. All at once I was nearly run over by a small stampede of horses. Which completely freaked me out. See, I have four big fears. Spiders, big ships, suspense, and hooves. Yes, hooves. I look up, after recovering from my panic attack, and see a group of people gathering around this one or two people. Curious, I crawl through the crowd, (which is not hard to do so as they are all a lot larger that me,) and gasp in awe. on the big, scary horse, there was a big, scary man. The man seemed to be in his near twenties, with brown skin, and blue eyes, and his hair was hidden under a big, blue cap-thing. He was also wearing a dress, and was carrying a golden rod with an eye on it and looked like a hatchet. The other man with him was bald with a design on his head, and seemed to be older and was carrying a gold ankh-shaped key.

Suddenly, the man's key thing flashes and he looked at me with an unreadable expression. I sweatdropped slightly at the two of them harsh gaze, and when the bald guy whispered something to the younger guy, who then glared at me I felt very nervous. What did I get myself into this time?!

"You." The blue-eyed man rode foreword on his horse, (earning a squeak from me) and grabbed the back of my shirt, pulling me on the horse in front of him, "You're coming with us to the palace… we'll see what the pharaoh has to say about this…" Did he just say, pharaoh?

"What I do!?" I yell as he starts to ride off towards the other side of the town, I wondered what I did wrong… instead of answering, the guy simply snapped the reigns of his horse and drove off, and in a few minuets I saw a giant wall of shiny looming in front of me. "Shiny…" The guy looked down at my star-filled eyes and sweatdropped slightly. Hey, I love shiny things! Once we got to the doorways of the big shiny wall, he pulled me from his horse, which was not very difficult as I felt like I just went through a washing machine of starch. Probably looked like it too. As he dragged me inside the palace, as I learned to call it from a sharp jerk to the arm after I called it the shiny, he led me to a room filled with people. That is another one of my many fears. I can stand fur, claws, feathers, talons, scales, fangs, and fins, just not hooves and people. (in fact if I ever met a hoofed person covered in spiders I would seriously wet myself.). He then pulled my in front of a group of eight people. Six were dressed similar to the two who had kidnapped me and each had an item similar. There were, a scale, a ring, a necklace, and the one that had me gagging, an eye. EW! The old man behind them was pretty short, about my height, and the teenager next to him……………………………………WAS FRIGGIN' HOT!!!!!! He had long, spiky black hair with long blonde bangs and the tips of the black was red. He was dressed in the royal outfit most pharaohs wore, except toned down a lot, and he had and upside-down pyramid around his neck. I could tell that this man was regale and held a lot of power. At the moment, however, his royal realness' was irritatingly fiddling with the gold collar around his neck and arguing with the old man about something to do with the words, "heavy", "honor", and "stupid". Not too impressive.

"Umm… my pharaoh?" the young man looked up to the one who was so graciously cutting all circulation to my arm.

"Oh, yes… sorry, Seto…" so that was his name… the boy looked confused when he saw me, "What are you doing with her? Why is she here?" Seto's grip tightened on my arm and he spoke in a loud and kind of show-off voice,

"This girl was found to have the ka of the evil demon, Yin!"…wait…what? apparently, the pharaoh wasn't too thrilled either.

"So?" Seto fumed.

"So, we can extract the spirit from her, and use it to defeat Bakura, and then destroy the demon once and for all!"

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

To be continued… 

Author's note: Ok, that had very little Yu-Gi-Oh! Action, and was very crappy. But the next chapter will be better. Please review! Got any ideas? I could use them! What do you think of Emilia and Kitsune? And which boy would you want them to get paired up with? Please tell me! - (oh, and if you didn't figure it out, Kitsune's in ancient Egypt, where she'll stay for only a while before going to Domino City where Emilia is…) Bibi! -


End file.
